


Roses at Night

by warlockdetective



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur catches Merlin wandering around the woods at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first male/male story that I've posted on here, so it's probably going to be really bad. Be honest.

It was two o'clock in the morning in Camelot, and everyone was sound asleep. Well, everyone except for Merlin. Merlin made sure that everyone was asleep, including the guards that were extremely awful at their job. Seeing that everyone was, he slipped out of the castle and was on his way to the woods.

However, what he didn't realize was that there was one person that wasn't actually asleep, and that person was Arthur. Arthur had heard Merlin's quick footsteps, and decided to investigate what it was that his manservant was doing so late at night. He followed Merlin into the woods, hiding behind the nearest thing whenever Merlin turned to see if anyone was following him. Merlin then stopped at a tree that was surrounded by roses and began picking roses. Arthur was extremely confused. "Who on Earth would Merlin be picking roses for?" he thought to himself, and he then called out, "Merlin!"

Shocked, Merlin turned around, hiding the roses behind his back. "What are you doing out at this time of night, sire?" he asked.

"Wondering what on Earth you were doing out at this time of night. Now who are the roses for?" Arthur asked.

"Now that's none of your business," Merlin answered, blushing.

Arthur chuckled and replied, "Come on, Merlin. You can tell me. Who's the lucky lady?"

Blushing even more, Merlin replied, "Well, they're not for a lady."

Shocked, Arthur asked, "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Merlin answered, "They're for you, Arthur. I was originally going to pick these and have Gwen write a letter to you so it would seem like the roses were from her. I'm so sorry, Arthur. You can throw me in the stocks in the morning if you want-" That was all Merlin could get out before Arthur suddenly gripped his shoulders and began to kiss him passionately. Merlin was so shocked that he dropped the roses that he was holding, but he began to kiss Arthur back with the same amount of passion. However, the kiss ended as quickly as it started.

"Merlin, not a single word to anyone about this, or else-" Arthur started, but Merlin simply nodded his head in agreement, for he knew what he was going to say next. He pulled Arthur in for another kiss, and much to his relief, Arthur didn't pull away. They wanted to be this way forever, but they knew that they had to return to the castle and resume their roles as the prince and then manservant soon. However, they decided to make this moment last, for they weren't just friends in this moment, but rather lovers.


End file.
